USS Lexington, S P Heller Commanding
by King Henry the V
Summary: A new crew aboard the USS Lexington discover Phased Space. Captain Steven Philip Heller must deal with his wife's recent death and the dangers of a new frontier.
1. Chapter 1

USS Lexington, S. P. Heller Commanding – Chapter 1

"Captain's Personal Log, Stardate 79093.6: _Lexington_ is ready for her first real assignment. The shakedown cruise turned up its share of problems, but nothing this crew couldn't handle. I'm very proud of what Lt. Michael Ford has managed to accomplish. Before I grabbed him, he was Environmental Officer on an old _Miranda_-class. Our Chief Engineer already has a reputation for being able to do the impossible. _Lady Lex_'s systems are working up to specs, and we have Michael to thank for it.

"As offended as the construction team would be to hear it, they could have used a man like him running the yard. He'll be the first I recommend for promotion. In the meantime, we have orders to – Computer, pause Personal Log." The doorbell beeped a second time, and Steven Heller stopped pacing the Ready Room floor. "Enter."

Rikka Berti walked in. Her uniform loosely conformed to regulation; she wasn't wearing the standard military-style jumpsuit. The top was low-cut, a reminder to one-and-all that she was a woman. "What can I do for you, Counselor?" Steven asked, sitting down behind his desk. He signaled for her to take a seat. Rikka sat opposite her Captain, looking slightly uncomfortable. Steven had spent most of his time working on _Lexington_'s sensor equipment, and only taken the time to know his Chief Engineering and Operations Officers. After all, it was the shakedown cruise. He waited for the Counselor to say what she wanted. In the meantime, he picked up a PADD containing the latest status report and began to glance through.

"Captain, I've been hearing some concerns from the crew." _Already?_ he thought. "They feel that you've neglected in your duties to them. Rumors are going around that this is your first command, and you're not qualified to be Captain of a new starship like _Lexington_."

_That was blunt_. "Thank you, Counselor. Will that be all?"

Surprise took up her face. "_Captain_, I do not believe you're taking this seriously enough." She waited for him to respond. When Steven said nothing, she continued. "I'd like for you to make an appointment so we can discuss–" He cut her off.

"Dismissed, Counselor," Steven said. Rikka left, fighting to keep a scowl off her face. He was not particularly fond of Counselors. It had nothing to do with their profession, but a certain woman he once "knew." Though Meira was a medical doctor, all people involved with the healing process blended together in his mind. No, Counselor Berti and Doctor Preston would not particularly like him until he was over Meira. Which might not ever happen. Steven knew she was going to talk to the First Officer, and his old friend would visit shortly.

He loaded up the ship schematics on his PADD. _Lexington_ was a thing of beauty. The saucer section looked similar to the _Sovereign_, only the secondary hull was missing. Two separate engineering hulls forked off the saucer's rear, connecting the warp nacelles to the rest of this ship. A small pod connected the two engineering sections, housing additional laboratories and sensory equipment. At 580 meters, the ship was perhaps 100 meters shorter than _Sovereign_s were. Its firepower did not match the larger ship, and the crew complement was roughly 650 – also a smaller number. _Ticonderoga_-class ships like _Lexington_ did surpass the larger, more well-known ships in one category: exploration capacity.

After all the paperwork and reports were properly filed, Steven received his orders and finally left his Ready Room for the bridge. "Captain on the Bridge," came the automatic response. Rob Walsh left the Captain's Chair, and sat in the adjacent chair. "Helm, set course for," he rattled off coordinates, at the edge of Federation territory. "Warp nine point two." He took his own seat.

Rob leaned in close. "Captain, what's going on?" Cruise speed was generally warp eight – warp nine point two meant that something important was happening. Steven just shrugged.

When _Lexington_ arrived, there was _Nebula_-class starship already in the area. The ship hailed _Lady Lex_ as soon as the larger, more advanced craft dropped out of warp. "Sir," announced McKenna at Tactical. "I'm detecting some type of anomaly. Sensors can't identify without modification. USS _Edison_ is in the system. They're hailing us." Steven ordered the communication be put on-screen.

"That's a smart looking ship," was _Edison_'s opening remark.

Steven practically glowed with pride. "Thank you, Captain. Perhaps you can tell us what we're looking at here?"

"My science team isn't exactly sure. At first they thought it was a subspace anomaly, but no longer. I'll transmit to you all the data we have so far. I hate to leave a mystery, but we've been ordered to leave you to it. Good luck, Captain." Steven thanked him and signed off.

While _Ticonderoga_-class starships were equipped for deep space and planetary exploration, each was focused on a different area of study. The four ships were unparalleled within their given fields. _Ticonderoga_'s was medical research. _Yorktown_ was an advanced weapons platform, and _Concorde_ was dedicated to planetary surveys. _Lexington_'s specialty was warp drive mechanics and subspace fields.

Steven had called the command crew and several of the ship's science personnel to the Observation Room to discuss the progress on their current assignment. "Lieutenant T'lan, your report?"

The vulcan Operations Officer activated a holographic display, and all present could see the phenomenon they were investigating. "USS_ Edison_ initially reported to Starfleet Command that they had found a subspace anomaly, which is why _Lexington_ was sent on-scene. As it turns out, this is not a subspace anomaly. The phenomenon is emitting chroniton radiation. Chroniton radiation is generally associated with phase and temporal mechanics.

"A probe sent into the phenomenon," the holographic image showed exactly what T'lan was saying, "further identified it as a portal of some kind. We have dubbed whatever's on the other side, 'Phased Space.'" The probe vanished as it passed through.

Robert Walsh adjusted in his seat. "Does the door swing both ways?" he asked.

A bolian scientist answered. "The chroniton field is capable of altering an object's frequency, not restoring it." Rob nodded, thoughtful. "On the other side is an entire galaxy, in the same space-time as the Milky Way!"

T'lan nodded in agreement, and tapped at her console. A sector map appeared. None of the stars looked familiar. "Doctor Severs is correct. So far as we can tell, there is a galaxy in exactly the same location as ours. Stars do not directly correspond with those in the Milky Way, but are similar. There is no interaction between the two galaxies."

Steven furrowed his eyebrows. "If there's no way for us to see phased space, then how did the probe send back the information?"

The bolian scientist grinned, the solution obviously having been his idea. "We created a field of anyon particles that acted as a gateway back. By adjusting –"

"Thank you, Doctor Severs." Captain Heller stood, and began to circle the table. He had a terrible habit of pacing. "As you know, the team's findings have already been reported to Starfleet Command. Now that you've all been briefed on the chroniton gateway, it's time you heard our new orders." He licked his lips, and turned to face the entire room. "Starfleet wants our research personnel to develop a way to duplicate the chroniton gateway. There may be life on the other side of that thing, and Command wants to make contact. In the meantime, _Lexington_ will begin the first exploration of Phased Space."

Steven made sure that everyone understood before continuing. "I want to keep away from heavy population centers within the Federation, just in case we come across any war-like species ...." The command crew went on to discuss _Lexington_'s next destination, and the Captain reminded them of all standing orders. "Dismissed," he concluded. "T'lan, you have the bridge."

Rob stayed behind. "Rikka Berti came to see me," he said when everyone else had left. "Do you want me to tell her about Meira?"

"I'll deal with it." Steven smiled to himself, remembering the last time he had spent with the woman. "Less than a week before we left." He was now staring off into space, his face expressionless.

"Rotten luck, Steven." Rob paused a minute, giving his captain and longtime friend a chance to get out of the funk on his own. "I've got a couple of holodeck programs you might like. Fence your heart out against the Sheriff of Nottingham."

Steven grinned. Medieval weaponry and World War II naval ships were two of his great loves, the third being recently deceased. "Nothing like sword practice to get the day started, eh?" he asked. It was hardly morning, by any reckoning. "Last time it took three Sheriffs to take me down." Rob sniggered at the gross exaggeration.

Because of the similarity in name, Rob generally played the role of Robin Hood in the mythical struggle against the tyrannical Sheriff of Nottingham. Steven fancied himself a good Will Scarlet – he was not a particularly big man, like the First Officer, but agile he was. Rob always wanted to be the one to best the Sheriff, so Steven made sure the villain was a master swordsman in all of their attempts. Rob's rapier did little against the more massive long swords of the era.

"Well, I've tweaked the program since last time. You'll find him a bit more challenging."

"Take the safeties off?" asked Steven, teasingly. He liked Rob's grin. It meant: "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

USS Lexington, S. P. Heller Commanding – Chapter 2

Steven made his way to the bridge. T'lan had announced that the necessary modifications were ready, and they could travel to and from Phased Space at will. "Captain on the bridge," declared Lieutenant (junior grade) McKenna, Chief Tactical Officer. T'lan took her place at Ops, and Steven walked to the room's center.

"Set course for the gateway, one-half impulse power. Have anyon emitters stand by to close the gateway once we're through." Anyon/Chroniton emitters were only just added by the science and engineering crews, and had yet to be fully tested. They would be able to leave Phased Space, but returning again might be a problem.

_Lexington_ began to move. Several minutes passed as the distance closed to zero. "Sir, we are at the rift," announced the T'lan. A moment later, "We have cleared the rift."

"Mr. McKenna, close the door."

"Gateway has vanished from our sensors, Captain." Surprise was noticeable in her voice. "It vanished after we passed through."

"Very well," Steven said, a little uncomfortably. "Set course to the pre-designated coordinates, warp 8. Mr. T'lan, reconfigure running lights." Steven related the proper photon wavelength. _Lexington_ was bathed in blue light as it sped to warp. An hour-and-a-half later, _Lady Lex_ arrived the nearest star system. By then, Steven was seated.

McKenna worked her console. "Sir, detecting multiple ships in-system. They're ... that's odd. They just vanished." The Tactical Officer's station beeped rapidly as she entered commands. "No energy spike, nothing."

"What can you tell us about the ships, Lieutenant?" Rob asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"They were massive, Commander. Each nearly the size of a Romulan Warbird. Composition indicates structure was organic in nature."

"Animals with a natural cloak?" Rob wondered aloud.

"We'll worry about them if they come back," Captain Heller decided. The main viewscreen showed a growing planet. "Helm, take us into orbit, half-impulse." Ensign Beech sent _Lexington_ into standard orbit. "Any signs of sentient life?" Captain Heller asked. This was the only habitable planet in the system.

"Captain, I am detecting the remains of a civilization. Scorch marks indicate a large-scale engagement."

"On-screen."

Craters the size of mountain ranges littered the landscape. Remnants of cities were here and there, but virtually no living thing remained. "Nothing larger than a small mammal is in any of the population centers."

Steven comfortably leaned back in his chair. "Commander Walsh, select an away team and beam down to the planet. I want you to try and learn what caused this destruction."

"Aye-aye, sir," was the automatic response. Rob tapped Lieutenant McKenna on the shoulder as he left the bridge, and the Tactical Officer followed him out. A crewman took McKenna's place.

"Mister T'lan, increase power to the long range sensors. I want to know if those creatures come back."

Nearly an hour passed before the away team reported back. "Captain, there's what used to be a spaceport outside the city proper. Whoever lived here before, they look like a warp civilization. The city itself is a graveyard. Dead bodies are everywhere. I don't know how efficient the microbes are here, but judging by the decay this happened recently. No more than one or two days." Steven blinked in surprise. He had not been prepared for a recent event.

"Thank you, Commander. Let me know if you find anything else."

"Walsh out."

T'lan spoke up from her console. "Captain, more in-depth scans of the planet indicate an altered quantum signature."

"How is that possible?" asked Steven, trying to remember his theoretical physics.

"It's not, Captain. Quantum signatures are constant," T'lan replied. "Space debris has the same signature as the planet.... It seems passing through the chroniton field took us to a different quantum reality. We weren't close enough to any matter to notice before. By recalibrating the chroniton emitters with the new quantum frequency, I believe we can create temporary gateways to travel to this quantum reality at will."

Steven adjusted in his seat. "Does that mean we can travel to any quantum reality, if we have the correct signature?"

T'lan nodded. "I believe so, sir."

"Is there any way to disguise our quantum frequencies, to prevent hostile species from invading our own reality?" The potential danger was limitless. T'lan was thoughtful, but did not provide an answer. "Work on it, Mister T'lan." The vulcan gave an "aye-aye," and left the bridge.

"Captain, two ships approaching on an attack vector," announced the crewman standing at the tactical station. "Organic in nature. Shielding prevents us from detecting how many life forms are aboard. They've powered up their weapons." The viewscreen changed to show a pair of bat-shaped ships, blacker than the stars. Fear washed through the bridge crew.

"Beam up the away team, and go to Red Alert once they're aboard." One minute later, the computer announced Condition Red. The bridge lighting changed for combat conditions. "Open hailing frequencies. This is Captain Steven Heller, of the Federation starship _Lexington_ to unidentified vessels. If you do not halt your advance, your actions will be considered an act of war." Heller suspected those bat-ships were responsible for the destruction on the planet below. He did not expect a response.

"It's an ugly thing, isn't it?" asked Rob as he walked onto the bridge. He obviously saw the viewscreen.

"Mr. Beech, break orbit. Set a course out of the system. Full impulse." When Captain Heller indicated speed, he was effectively telling the helmsman to execute the order. Some captains preferred to say, "Engage," or some such nonsense. Steven was not one of them.

"Captain, they're matching course," said Lieutenant McKenna, back at her station. "They'll be in weapons range in twenty seconds." A beam of energy lanced from the lead bat-ship, and _Lexington_ shuddered. "Port shields are down to seven percent."

"Warp maneuvering. Execute attack pattern upsilon-beta." _Lady Lex_ banked sharply, and the warp drive went online. Quantum and photon torpedoes struck at the lead bat-ship as both fired their beam weapons at _Lexington_.

When the Federation starship was alongside the bat-ships, she dropped out of warp and let loose with phasers. _Lexington_ banked to starboard, placing the enemy ships in the arcs of ready phasers. A spurt of the warp drive sent _Lexington_ a fair distance away so it could face the bats while the torpedo tubes finished reloading. "Starboard and ventral shields are failing, Captain."

"Boost power to the forward shields," he ordered, as the enemy ships turned about. "Fire all phasers." The lead ship withered and its wings folded in on the ship. Everyone heard the dying ship's psychic shriek. The second opponent shimmered into nothingness. "Damage report."

It took a moment for the assessment to come through. "Nothing made it past our shields, Captain," reported Lieutenant Ford. "But if they'd gotten a couple of more shots off, we wouldn't be here anymore." Steven could hear the engineer's scowl through the intercom.

"Understood." Steven thumbed off the intercom. "Maintain red alert. That ship could still be out there."

"Captain," McKenna said, getting his attention. "When we entered the system, there were at least four of those things. I recommend we get out of here before they come back."

"Agreed," he replied without giving it anymore thought. "I don't want to press our luck." Steven gave the helmsman new coordinates, the next scheduled stop in their flight plan. "How long will it take at warp nine?"

T'lan answered automatically, before Ensign Beech could plug in the calculations. "Approximately five days, sir."

"Make it nine point five, Mr. Beech. I want to outrun those Bats." That should take a day or so off the traveling time. And Michael would probably enjoy pushing the engines a little. After the _Lexington_ had gone to warp, he ordered condition green. "Commander Walsh, you have the con." Steven walked steadily into his ready room. He managed to sit across from the desk before his knees gave way. How, he did not know.

"Computer, music. Composer: Johann Strauss. 'The Blue Danube.' Noise level three." Strings slowly began to play the famous waltz, helping to calm the young captain. Once his heart was beating at a normal pace, Steven sat down in his own chair. "Computer, resume log." It beeped an affirmative.

"Captain's Log, supplemental. Investigation of the fourth planet of system Phase Zero Three Six resulted in the discovery of a recently-destroyed civilization. While the away team was on-planet, organic, bat-like vessels attacked _Lexington_ without provocation. We were forced to retreat, and did not have a chance to perform an in-depth archeological study. They appear to be equipped with cloaking devices, and time will tell if they are following us.

"_Lexington_ is currently headed for Phase Zero Four Two. I can only hope that we will not encounter more hostile forces once we arrive. Computer, end log." Going over the events in his mind and relating them helped put the situation in perspective. Now that he felt in control again, Steven returned to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

USS Lexington, S. P. Heller Commanding – Chapter 3

Two problems had presented themselves since arriving in Phased Space. The first was the more obvious: the deadly Bats, or whatever they were. Second was how the portal that sent them into Phased Space appeared in the first place. Since it had vanished once the _Lexington_ traveled through, Steven had to assume that it was created as a single-use portal. That meant someone in his own quantum reality was traveling to and from Phased Space, and purposefully left them a door to follow.

Steven kept the Door Problem, as he referred to it, to only his top command staff: Rob Walsh, T'lan, Michael Ford, and Jessica McKenna. The First Officer, Operations Officer, Chief Engineering Officer, and Tactical Officer, respectively. His Chief Medical Officer and the Ship's Counselor, the rest of _Lexington_'s high-ranking officers, simply did not need to know.

The Door Problem was not something that the scientists could help with; it could only be solved with a chance encounter with whoever created the anyon/chroniton gateway in the first place. Of course, there was a chance that the Bats had annihilated the civilization that had left the gateway for the Federation to find, but Steven preferred to be more optimistic in finding a solution.

A third problem had presented itself before _Lexington_'s arrival at the gateway, the one Rikka Berti presented. The crew as a whole did not yet respect him. His officers were talented enough that they were accepted readily enough. Captain Steven Heller, on the other hand, was going to have to earn his place.

Steven hoped that with the success of the last battle, the crew's confidence in him would be improved. Unfortunately, there was no way for him to know without speaking to Rikka.

He remembered his days as commander of the _Huntress_ during the Dominion War. As Tactical Officer, he was supposed to be number four in the line of command. The bridge had taken a direct hit from a phaser blast, and Steven had been the only survivor. A field promotion to full commander followed.

Before the War was over, the promotion to commander stayed, along with his command of USS _Huntress_. Robert Walsh was assigned as his First Officer. Steven had no trouble asserting himself as Captain, since all the crew respected him for his battle prowess. _Huntress_'s crew remained the same once the war was over.

Then, in 2379, Steven was promoted to Captain and assigned USS _Lexington_. It was a completely different experience from commanding the small, _Steamrunner_-class _Huntress_.

Steven shook his head. It was time to stop worrying, and start concentrating on the task at hand. High resolution scans had come through while _Lexington_ was still several hours out of system Phase Zero Four Two. No planets were hospitable to carbon-based life.

_Lady Lex_'s mission was to explore Phased Space, not to simply make contact with its inhabitants. The _Ticonderoga_-class explorer spent another week in the system before moving on. Three months of uneventful exploration followed, including systems Phase Zero Five Seven, Zero Six Two, and Zero Seven Zero. After each sector, _Lexington_ had used its anyon emitter to send a full report to Starfleet Command.

_Lexington_ entered the outskirts of system P-032. "Sir, we're arriving at our destination," Steven's communicator announced, with Rob's voice. Steven sighed, setting his PADD down with the ready reports it contained. He was grateful to be able to put them away. Paperwork had the strange ability to fill up all available free time. "Captain on the Bridge," announced Rob when Steven left his Ready Room. Once the Captain and First Officer were reseated, Rob gave a brief rundown of what was happening.

"There are seven planets in the star system. Planets Two, Four, and Seven are inhabitable. There are signs of civilization on all of them, including several ships in orbit. They haven't detected us yet."

"Yellow Alert," Steven ordered. "Let's move towards the seventh planet at warp one." Beech affirmed from his station as he made it so. _Lexington_ dropped out of warp when it was within proximity of the target planet. "Set speed one-half impulse. I don't want them knowing how fast we are. Set viewscreen to tactical." The viewscreen showed a two-dimensional view of the planet, along with the alien ships in orbit.

The ships were three-sided pyramids, each with a trio warp nacelles. Though different sizes and colors, they were all obviously created by the same species. "Sir, we're being hailed," reported McKenna.

"On-screen." An alien with the neck of a Cardassian and the head of a Klingon appeared on the viewscreen, a bridge in the background. The Cardio, or so Steven immediately dubbed him, looked frightened by Steven's physical appearance. The alien spoke, but the words did not immediately translate. "I'm sorry, but the Universal Translator needs to hear more of your language for us to understand what you're saying."

"I am Captain P'kah of the Stellar Republic. Why have you invaded Stellar territory?"

Steven rose and approached the screen, as was his usual habit. "My name is Steven Heller, Captain of the USS _Lexington_. I represent the United Federation of Planets. I come on a mission of exploration and peace."

"This is a trick." P'kah looked uncertain for a moment, but the confusion was soon masked. "Your ship design does not conform to any known design. Where did you say you come from?"

It was a difficult question, one that Captain Heller was not yet prepared to answer. "A planet called Earth."

P'kah recognized the name. Anger immediately overtook the alien captain's countenance. "You toy with us!" The communication ended, and the viewscreen again showed a tactical view of the area.

"That went well," Rob could not resist saying. Steven glared at his friend. "Lieutenant, hail them." After a moment, P'kah finally appeared back on the viewscreen.

"What do you want, Captain Heller?" P'kah's tone was impatient, but he did not sound ready for a fight.

"We are here on a mission of peace and exploration." The alien captain did not appear to believe Steven, so he tried giving the truth. "We come from a different quantum reality from your own."

P'kah's eyes went wide as he took in the repercussions of the statement. Some aspects of quantum physics would only be theory for the Cardio, and here was definitive proof. If Heller was telling the truth, which he was. "You can use your own sensors to confirm this; check the quantum signature of the _Lexington_." P'kah cut the transmission.

"Sir, we're being scanned," McKenna reported.

"Do you think they believed me?" He turned back towards his First Officer, but Rob only shrugged. Steven swallowed his pride and tapped his communicator. "Counselor Berti to the Bridge." A few minutes later, the counselor arrived.

"Captain?" she asked. Steven offered her the third command chair, the one reserved for specialists and VIPs. Berti took the seat. "We have a situation, and I thought you might be able to offer some insight." He related the conversations with P'kah to Berti. She asked a couple of clarification questions, but otherwise waited for Steven to finish before commenting.

"I don't know whether his ship's sensors are precise enough to detect quantum signatures or not. If they are, then he is confirming what you just said. Either way, he is waiting for further orders from his commanding officer." Steven nodded, grateful for the insight.

"Captain, P'kah's ship is hailing us." Steven signaled McKenna to put the message on-screen and turned back to the viewscreen.

"Captain P'kah," he said.

"Captain Heller. It seems what you said is true; you really are from another quantum reality. Please excuse my disbelief."

Steven nodded. "Of course."

"In this ... quantum reality, there is a species that looks very similar to yours. They have never told us their name; we call them the Deathbringers." Berti glanced at Rob behind Steven's back. "They fly black ships that are shaped like some kind of monster." Everyone on the bridge adjusted themselves in some way on hearing P'kah's description. There was anger in P'kah's voice, as if it was personal.

"I'm sorry," said Captain Heller. "We arrived at a colony soon after it was destroyed, just a few months ago. Several ships appeared while we there. They were black, with long wings and two pointed weapon arrays at the head. Their construction was organic in nature."

"You describe Deathbringer ships." P'kah shivered visibly. "How many did you encounter?"

"We saw four, but only battled two of them."

P'kah looked genuinely surprised. "You survived against two? Your ship must be very powerful." The praise was well-deserved, Steven thought. As much as he liked USS _Huntress_, the smaller ship would not have survived against such an adversary.

"Federation starships are designed primarily for exploration, but unfortunately we have known the need to defend ourselves." He did not mention the Federation also had ships like the _Steamrunner_ and _Defiant_ that were specifically designed for combat. Nor did he mention that one of the Bats fled, when it could have easily destroyed _Lady Lex_.

P'kah nodded, understanding the wisdom of what Heller said. Someone talked to Captain P'kah on his bridge, and the Cardio turned away for a moment. "Captain, I would like to continue our conversation, but I have just received new orders. We are to escort you to Earth, to open official diplomatic ties."

"Earth?" asked Heller, surprised.

"Our homeworld. Now you understand my surprise. My communications officer will send you the coordinates. Until next time, Captain Heller." The screen switched to a tactical view.

T'lan reported: "Captain, we've received the coordinates, and I've transferred them to helm."

"Warp one," Heller ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

USS Lexington, S. P. Heller Commanding – Chapter 4

"Captain's log, Stardate 80010.1: We have encountered a race of people calling themselves Klardons. Klardons are part of the Stellar Republic, an alignment of worlds and species that is much like the Federation. The Stellar Republic wants to open full diplomatic ties to the Federation. I am strongly in favor of this, but it will require a team of negotiators that a science ship like _Lexington_ doesn't have.

"Two things concern me right now. The 'Deathbringers,' as the Klardons called them, is most urgent. They were described as essentially human, with organic ships and a thirst for conquest and genocide. If the Deathbringers should find a way into our own quantum reality, Starfleet will have another war on its hands. And I don't know if we can win this one.

"My second concern is we still don't know who created the gateway to Phased Space – though, that name is obsolete now. I can only hope that we find the answers to those questions. Computer, end log." The doorbell chimed. Just in time. "Enter."

Rikka Berti walked into Steven's quarters, and sat on the comfortable chair across from him. "Thank you for seeing me, Captain," she began. "I know we don't get along, but I was hoping we could get all of our issues out in the open."

Steven smiled. "The way I see it, your issue with me is that I have an issue with you, Counselor."

"And just what is your problem with me?" She straightened out her uniform, showing off her cleavage in the process.

"You're in the healing profession. I don't like healers. It's that simple."

Rikka assumed a chastising expression. "It rarely is. What is it you don't like about healers? Were you or was someone close to you hurt by a doctor or a counselor?"

Steven did not want to think about Meira ever again. "I'm not going to answer that."

"_Captain_, we can only get to the root of the problem if you're open and honest with me. Otherwise, we're just wasting our time." Instead of put off, she sounded disappointed. Steven had to admit, she was a credit to counselors everywhere; he had made a good choice in assigning her to _Lexington_.

Steven slammed his fist into the coffee table, making Rikka jump. The whole room shuddered. When he spoke, it was with a mix of anger and resentment. "You want to know why I don't like you? It's nothing personal. I just don't like people asking questions that dredge up unhappy memories. I chose you because you're talented at your job, but I'm not ready to talk to you yet. I'll let you know when I am."

Rikka nodded, looking very pleased with herself. "Good. We got a lot cleared up today, this was a very healthy session," she said. Steven looked taken aback, but she continued, with a smile. "Don't worry, Captain, I'm sure you'll come to me when you want to have another session. I'll talk to Commander Walsh about assuaging the crew's misgivings about you. Now, if you'll excuse me?" Steven nodded, and she left the room. That was the strangest conversation Steven had ever had.

Captain Heller decided it was time for a break from paperwork. He left his quarters and made way for the Bridge. A turbolift ride later, he was there. "Captain on the Bridge," said Commander Walsh.

He knew it was unprofessional to put personal business on the bridge, but so long as nothing was happening, he saw no harm in it. "Commander. How would you like a holodeck visit?"

Rob grinned. "Actually, Captain, Mr. McKenna expressed interest in joining us."

The Captain looked over at the Tactical Station. Jessica McKenna was a beautiful woman, with long, dark hair – styled to regulation. She was definitely intelligent – he wouldn't have requested her as his Chief Tactical Officer and Head of Security, otherwise. Under any circumstances, he would have considered himself lucky to be with such a woman.

Rob had a habit of playing matchmaker. He had been the one to get Steven and Meira together in the first place. Steven suspected this was Rob's motive, but resigned himself to his friend's machinations. "Both of you meet me outside Holodeck Six once your shift is over." With that, Steven left the bridge.

The holodeck door closed behind Steven Heller, Rob Walsh, and Jessica McKenna. The Captain, First Officer, and Tactical Officer were dressed as Will Scarlet, Robin Hood, and Maid Marion, respectively. Each wore a sword at their hip, and Rob had a bow and quiver across his back. "Welcome to Sherwood Forest," Walsh said, rolling his 'R's in a mock British accent.

They were in Robin's hidden encampment. Merry Men were drinking and dancing. Piles of treasure could be seen, money "raised" to stand against Prince John. A feast was being had by some, but it was a buffet-style meal. Not very contemporary, but it was how Rob had made the program. Marion went over to the buffet table, and grabbed a piece of venison. While she munched, Robin called for an archery contest.

Little John, a bear of a man, bigger than even Robin's great stature, came over first. Will Scarlet was second, the only one of Robin's men not drinking. Robin, of course, shot first – a bull's eye. When Little John loosed his arrow, it was as near the center of the bull's eye as possible, without splitting Robin's arrow. Will fired his arrow next. It landed slightly to the left of John's. And so the Archery contest went.

Scarlet drew third prize, followed by Little John and Robin Hood. They were truly gifted archers. Little John slapped both Will and Robin on the backs, causing both men to nearly fall over. "Computer, freeze program," Maid Marion said. Robin and Will looked at her strangely. "Initiate 'Camp Raid' subprogram. Computer, resume program." Will grinned, and Robin frowned.

Will drew his sword, causing all the Merry Men to turn towards him. "What is it, Will?" asked Friar Tuck.

"I hear something." They tried to chalk it up to nerves, but then Marion drew her blade as well. Then John found his quarter staff, and Robin knocked another arrow. The Merry Men prepared for combat, although most were drunk.

A small army charged toward the Merry Men from the words. Arrows took out the first wave, but the second made it in with their swords. Will cut down every enemy to approach. Nearby, Marion was doing just as well herself. Robin also held his own, using a 19th Century rapier. Then the Sheriff arrived with his elite troops. Merry Men began to die. With each death, Robin cried out a corresponding name.

Marion was unlucky enough to face off against the Sheriff himself. Will yelled for her to run, but she would not listen. He mentioned something about safeties being off, and still she ignored him. The Sheriff was too good for her. Marion was soon disarmed. The Sheriff of Nottingham swiped his sword against Marion's right leg, causing her to collapse in pain.

With Marion on the ground, bleeding, it was up to Will Scarlet to rescue her before the Sheriff did her in. He charged forward, sword raised, a war cry on his lips. "Sherwood!" he screamed. The Sheriff turned just in time to deflect a blow to the head.

Will and the Sheriff dueled, each practicing exceptional skill. In a short time, they both had nicks and bruises from the other's blade. Then the Sheriff made a mistake, reaching too far back to come in for an over-hand strike. Will had just enough time to move inside the Sheriff's range, and cut his side open from behind. Will Scarlet quickly circled the Sheriff, cutting up in a spiral as he moved. The Sheriff fell, disemboweled and sliced open along his sides.

While Robin dispatched more of the Sheriff's men, oblivious to Marion's injury, Will Scarlet ran over to her and dropped to his knees. "Jessica?" he asked. She had her hands around the leg wound. "Are you alright?"

"I should have listened to you."

"That's not important right now."

"Some Tactical Officer I am." There was a tear in her eye. Oblivious of the battle waging around them, Will Scarlet lifted Marion's head and kissed her.

"Computer, end program," said another voice. Rob had noticed his two comrades. "Can Will Scarlet and Maid Marion end up together?" The First Officer was too happy for his friends to break them apart. Steven had been mourning his fiancée's death for long enough.

Jessica laughed nervously, then wrapped her arms around Steven's neck. "I can get this leg fixed later." She kissed Steven deeply before he broke it off, memories of Meira come unbidden.

Steven looked forlorn, then suddenly smiled. "She would have liked you," he whispered. When she looked confused, he stroked her cheek to calm her. "Let's get that scratch checked out." Steven helped Jessica to her feet. Rob and Steven escorted a limping Jessica to Sickbay.

Dr. Felicia Preston was sitting in her office when they arrived. She saw them through the office window, and came out with a medical tricorder. Jessica hopped up on one of the biobeds. Felicia moved the small detachment a few inches over the wound, scanning. "Just some minor tissue damage. We'll have this fixed up in no time." Felicia smiled warmly. "How did this happen?"

"We were fencing on the holodeck," answered Jessica.

Felicia looked at their getup and frowned. "You took the safeties off again, didn't you?" she asked, retrieving an autosuture. Dr. Preston activated it, and a line of blue light was moved back and forth over the sword wound. In a matter of seconds, the cut was closed and healed. "Well, you're done. Captain Heller is next." Steven glanced down to see various cuts and bruises from his battle with the Sheriff – the only character safeties were disabled for.

Instead of getting off the biobed, Jessica moved back on it, leaving just enough room for Steven to hop up. She leaned against his back while Felicia cured his wounds. "You two aren't going to be more discreet?" asked Felicia, as she finished up.

Jessica countered, "Would you rather less discreet? Besides, your relationship with Ensign Beech isn't exactly a secret." Felicia blushed. She and the much younger Ted Beech, an ensign on his second assignment, were the hottest item aboard _Lady Lex_. Well, after today, no longer.


	5. Chapter 5

USS Lexington, S. P. Heller Commanding – Chapter 5

The door chimed. "Enter." Jessica McKenna walked into Steven's quarters, and sat down across the couch from him. "Computer, record Personal Log." There was a confirming beep. "These last few weeks have been some of the most exciting in years, but none of it has to do with the _Lexington_. We've been scanning systems and exploring Phased Space for nearly five months now, and it feels very routine. The crew is excited to be doing something that no one from the Federation has ever done before. It makes space exploration novel for them.

"Jessica is what keeps my own morale up. Without her ... Jessica soothes me. There's no other way to describe it." She moved herself over and rested her head on his lap. "Computer, end Personal Log."

"Tell me about Meira," she said. Steven swallowed and looked away. Jessica glanced up and tapped him on the knee. "Steven. I know how you feel about me. Tell me about her."

The door chimed again. Steven sighed in relief as Jessica moved a respectable distance away. "Enter."

It was Rob Walsh. He looked a little uncomfortable when he saw Jessica sitting there. "My shift just ended, I was wondering if you wanted a drink."

"Sure," he said, grateful for the interruption. Steven went over to the replicator and ordered the three's favorite drinks. He carried them over to the coffee table and set them down. "Have a seat, Rob." Robert sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Captain's Quarters are much nicer than mine," Rob observed, causing Steven to chuckle.

"On this ship, they are. _Huntress_, on the other hand...." They chatted for a bit about the 'old days' aboard USS _Huntress_. Jessica could not contribute, but she did ask questions. She was grateful to be hearing something of Steven's past.

"Then there was the time we were at Starbase for repairs, and we got into a fistfight with _Suffolk_'s Captain and First Officer. The Captain was a vulcan, for crying out loud." Steven grinned at the memory. "I thought Meira was going to have a stroke when she saw you bloodied up. She may have been a doctor, but she could not take seeing you hurt." The Captain had the dignity to blush.

"How did Steven and Meira meet?" Jessica asked. She decided that Rob was going to be more forth telling than Steven was.

Rob glanced at his friend. "They met the night before the fight, at the same Starbase. I convinced her that Steven was asking about her, so she came over to talk to him. It was the first time Steven had ever seen her, but he was immediately stricken. You could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at her. I don't know any more than that, I spent the rest of the night with ... someone else. Can't remember who."

Steven laughed again. "Erika Heinz," he said. "She was the blonde you said you couldn't spend enough time with. One of _Huntress_'s helmsmen."

"That's right." Steven rolled his eyes, and Jessica giggled. Steven's communicator beeped.

"Bridge to Captain Heller."

"Heller here."

"Captain, we've entered system P-142. There are several Deathbringer ships on long-range scans. I don't think they've seen us yet."

"I'm on my way." Steven looked meaningfully at Rob. Lt. Commander Robert Walsh left for the Bridge, leaving Jessica and Steven a moment alone before they, too, went to the Bridge.

Rob had arrived only a moment before Jessica and Steven, so he neglected the customary, "Captain on the Bridge." The Bridge was bathed in red lights; Rob had already called for Red Alert. Once Jessica relieved the crewman at her station, she announced: "Six Deathbringers at long range." The viewscreen changed from a forward view to a tactical view, in anticipation of Steven's wishes. Actual distances appeared in the form of a number beneath each ship.

Captain Heller tapped a console on the Captain's Chair. "Counselor Berti to the Bridge." He sat down, considering the situation. If they engaged, _Lexington_ would have no chance of victory. On the other hand, maybe they had a chance of communicating, now that the Deathbringers knew _Lady Lex_'s true capabilities – on the off-chance that the Deathbringers respected strength enough to sue for peace.

The door to the Bridge opened, and Steven turned to see Rikka walk in. She took her seat to his left. "There are six of them out there," Steven said. "After our last encounter, how do you think they'll react?"

Rikka looked lost in thought for a moment. "We have every reason to believe they'll behave exactly as they did before. Cloak with all their ships, see what we do, then attack if we present ourselves as a target. If we keep shields and weapons armed, they may leave us alone."

"Or attack in full strength," Rob countered.

"I don't think they want to fight against a ship as powerful as their own. They don't appear very sensitive to alien deaths, but I doubt they like to see their people die. It's possible that the conflict with the Deathbringers is a misunderstanding. I don't like to think that the humans of this quantum reality are so cold."

On the viewscreen, the Deathbringer _Bat_s pulled into orbit around the fifth and last planet in the system. The _Bat_s were the same size as the planets on the tactical view, but it was understood to be an exaggeration. "What can our sensors tell us about those ships without them noticing us?" Steven asked.

T'lan tapped at her console, working the long-range scanners. "Not much, Captain," she said. "Just that they're organic in nature."

"What do we know about their tactical abilities?"

Jessica leaned forward. "Their energy weapons are longer range than ours, but not significantly so. They also take about three times as long to charge, and can take out nearly all of our shields in one burst. _Bat_s are also faster than Lexington at impulse speeds. Defensively, they're equivalent to a _Galaxy_-class starship, only their ships have no energy shields." Something at Jessica's consol beeped, and she looked it over. "Sir, explosions detected on the fifth planet."

The _Bat_s were bombarding a civilization even as the Bridge crew spoke. Steven Heller had a choice before him. He could either let them kill countless innocents, or risk _Lexington_'s crew in an attempt to save them. If it had been one _Bat_, the decision would have been easy. Maneuver Upsilon-Alpha was perfect against just one opponent. Six _Bat_s. One _Lady_ _Lex_. There was only one option, really.

"Mr. Beech, take us out of here." Nobody disputed his order. Rikka noted the pain in Steven's eyes when he gave it. What else could he do? T'lan supplied the coordinates for the next system. "Warp eight. Walsh has the Bridge." Steven left for his Ready Room, and Jessica followed. The door closed behind them both.

Steven sat down at his desk, burying his face in his hands. How many people had he failed today? He didn't know, couldn't even find out. "It's not your fault," Jessica said, a voice of reason amidst depressing thoughts. Steven swallowed and looked up.

"I'd like to be alone, Lieutenant." She ignored him, instead sitting on his desk. Jessica picked up a PADD and tapped some commands before handing it to Steven. "What's this?"

"Just look at it." He took it and looked at the information she had loaded on. There was a diagram of _Lexington_ and a crew manifest. "This is where your first responsibility lies. Nowhere else. You're the captain of this ship, and you're a damned good one. Don't forget that."

It was the first time Steven had ever had to make such a decision. Between the lives of his crew and the lives of countless others. He hated it, but knew that Jessica was right. His people came first. Nobody could expect anything else of him. "Don't brood," she pleaded.

"Thank you," he said, quietly. "I'd like to be alone now." She nodded, convinced that he would do nothing self-deprecating. Jessica left the Ready Room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Captain's Log, Stardate 80022.3: We are en-route to Phase Zero Two Five. The Stellar Republic calls this section of space Tartarus. None of their ships have ever returned. Rumor has it that the Deathbringer homeworld is somewhere out here. I only hope we don't run into more of those _Bat_s."

Steven left his ready room and took his seat on the Bridge. The viewscreen showed stardust zipping past _Lexington_. He had to smile.

"Something on your mind, Captain?" Rob asked.

"World War II aviators were drawn to the sky. Just the feeling of flying, with a glass canopy and only a slim fuselage and wings holding you up. It was an amazing rush for them, and being up there was all that mattered. Even though they were in the worst war history had ever recorded. That's how I'll always feel about space."

"I think you just called _Lady Lex_ 'a slim fuselage and wings,'" Rob grinned out.

"Stellar Cartography to Bridge," announced the intercom.

"Go ahead."

"Captain, this is Lieutenant K'rynn. I found something you might want to take a look at."

Rob and T'lan both turned to look at Steven. "Rob, you have the Bridge. Lieutenant T'lan, come with me." Steven caught a look of jealousy on Lt. McKenna's face as the two entered the turbolift. He pressed a button to the appropriate level instead of using voice command.

"Captain, if I may be so bold. She does not understand the bounds of your relationship."

"Lt. McKenna is a good officer. Don't underestimate her because she shows emotion." T'lan apologized, but Steven was not sure she meant it. "You should try spending more time with humans, Lieutenant. We might surprise you." T'lan did not answer. When the lift doors opened, he led the way to Stellar Cartography.

Lt. K'rynn was also a vulcan. "What do you have?"

"My team has been analyzing the nebula PN-009." K'rynn tapped the controls and a holographic display of the nebula appeared. "It appeared to be nothing out of the ordinary, but then we started to notice these energy fluctuations." K'rynn hit another command, and an energy signature was displayed. "One of my team came up with the idea of comparing the signature with technology we've encountered in Phased Space. It lines up with something familiar."

T'lan stood a little straighter. "It's reminiscent of the Deathbringer _Bat_s."

K'rynn nodded. "You noticed faster than we did." She loaded up a direct comparison of the two energies. They were similar, not identical. "The sensors can't get any more information without getting closer to the nebula."

"What do you think is causing the energy pattern? It would take a lot of Deathbringer _Bat_s for us to see them from here." There was no answer besides the obvious. _Lexington_ needed to get closer before they knew what was in the nebula. "Lt. T'lan, familiarize yourself with this nebula and the surrounding star systems.

Steven tapped his communicator. "Heller to Bridge." Rob gave the go-ahead. "Change course to PN-Zero-Zero-Nine. Sensors at maximum." T'lan went straight to work, conversing with K'rynn. Steven abandoned them for the Bridge.

"Captain?" He had only made it halfway to the turbolift. "Commander Norrington."

Steven searched his memory. "Ah, yes." He did not remember any full-ranked commander stationed aboard _Lexington_. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

Norrington flustered. "Captain, I was brought on board to be transferred to Starbase 76. Before _Lexington_ was called to Phased Space." Steven adjusted his uniform, embarrassed. "Since we're not heading back to Federation territory in the foreseeable future, would it be possible to give me an assignment aboard your ship?"

"I can petition Starfleet on your behalf. In the meantime, I'll take a look at your service record and see what I can do."

"Thank you, sir." There was relief in the commander's voice. "I never expected to be stuck here for this long. No disrespect intended."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to the Bridge." He entered the turbolift and pressed the top button on the LCARS display. The doors opened a few minutes later. "What's our ETA?"

The helmsman, Ensign Theodore Beech, read the figures off his terminal. "Little over four hours at Warp 9."

"Go ahead. Stop about twenty minutes out." Ensign Beech tapped a single command to execute. "Rob, what do you know about Commander Norrington?"

"Norrington?" The First Officer ruffled his eyebrows. "There was a Captain Norrington of the _Putin_. Could they be related?"

Steven had a hunch. He tapped his communicator. "Captain Heller to Counselor Berti. Report to the Bridge." When she arrived, he asked her and Rob to come with him to the Ready Room. He loaded Norrington's service record onto his terminal, and turned the display so his staff members could see it.

"Victor Norrington," Rob read, "recently served as Captain of the USS _Putin_. He was demoted and reassigned as First Officer aboard the USS _Faraday_." Steven scrolled for more information. Nothing. "Maybe if you look up the _Putin_'s service record?" Steven entered a few commands. "Destroyed?"

"The incident was classified. None of my access codes are high enough." He leaned back in his desk chair, thoughtful. "Commander Norrington is aboard _Lexington_ until we can transfer him to _Faraday_. He asked to be assigned temporary duties."

"Can you trust a man who's been demoted?" asked Rob.

Counselor Berti replied, "If Starfleet thought he wasn't capable, he would have been asked to resign. I'm assuming you want me to make an evaluation?" Steven nodded. "How urgent is this?"

"Norrington is the most experience officer on this ship. His specialty is in negotiation, and that can be helpful. Especially here."

Rikka nodded. "I'll get right on it. Just one question. He's been aboard for five months. Why hasn't anyone noticed or said anything earlier?"

"You can find out the answer to the second part of that question."

"Do you need me for anything else?" Rob asked. Steven shook his head, and the First Officer left for the Bridge.

"I'll let you know what I find out, Captain." Rikka exited. Steven was not long behind. When he arrived on the Bridge, Lt. McKenna was in his chair.

"I have the Bridge," he announced.


End file.
